


I'll Try To Keep You Calm

by spacesnail69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Cabins, Droids, Fighter Pilots, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Outer Space, Pilots, Romance, Science Fiction, Showers, Slash, Smut, Space Opera, Spaceships, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail69/pseuds/spacesnail69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's stumbles into Poe's bunker and things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finn wandered the ship, unrested but his mind alert. Rey was bothering him. Her absence had made him realise how important she'd become to him, even as a team. That was what she had been for him; a ray of hope. 

'Evening.' Admiral Statura approached him in the corridor. It was no surprise that almost half of the crew was still up, discussing and whispering and revising. 

'Good evening, sir.' He was afraid he'd stumble on his words. As he ventured further towards the glowing blue lights detailing the obscure map, he heard a familiar voice.  

'Stop loitering around him!'

Finn knew C-3PO's jabbering from any part of the ship. 

'It's no use BB-8! BB-8!' He went through the main hull past the monitors and found the pile of junk accompanied by the three _nuisances_ of droids. BB-8 was  _still_ rolling around R2-D2's lifeless metal body and whirring as if he could make a change. 

'Stop that!' BB-8 had now begun cheekily tracing around C-3PO's feet and knocking into his shiny ankles. Finn couldn't help but chuckle. 

'Oh, Finn! Please detain this astromech at once! I can't stand it any more than _R2_!'

'Okay, come on BB.'

' _whiRrR.'_ It spun and focused its sensor. Very swiftly it returned to R2's side and hid behind him as if he was somehow  _disguised_. C-3PO began another lecture and Finn left before he became involved in an argument. 

 

'Twelve... thirteen.... fourteen...' Finn heard deep, breathy grunts from one of the squadron bunkers. The sleeping hull was valued by the pilots more than other crew members because they needed to be  _highly_ attentive and focused, which is reasonable. Though he couldn't be sure each pilot leading the mission was sound asleep and achieving forty winks, he knew  _one_ pilot was taking the time to.... do push ups? At least that's what the counting sounded like. Finn leaned closer towards the door, but unfortunately forgot they were opened with motion detection. The door swished open and he was lucky he didn't fall face down onto the floor. Finn staggered to become upright in the doorway and casually crossed his arms. The room was Poe Dameron's, thankfully. He would've rather it was  _him_ than an unknown, stern pilot or even an  _admiral._

'Finn!' Poe, sweating, shirtless and wearing his orange slacks jumped to his feet. 'What a surprise!' Poe skipped over to Finn and gave him a big sweaty hug. Each section of him pushed against Finn, and his smell was intoxicating. Intoxicating in a way that Finn felt dizzily tipsy. Poe reached past Finn and locked the door. No one would be disturbing them.

'Uh-' Finn smiled and tried to adapt to the situation. 'I heard noises coming from in here so I was curious to- to find the...  _source_.' 

'I know I should be sleeping but,' he smirked and went over to his basin, 'how can I?' With his eyes watching Finn in the mirror's reflection, he splashed water in his face. His expression went sullen. 'I'm sorry about your friend, Finn.'

'She's okay. She's strong.' He smiled. 'And we've got you on our team.' 

Poe smirked and stripped down to the thin white shorts under his uniform pants. 

'Please, come in. What else is there to do?' Poe  _was_ right. If Finn went back to the shared cabin full of snoring crew workers, he would only lie with his thoughts and his concerns. Poe locked the motion sensor to avoid any other visitors and went to the satchel hanging over his bed head. It was a compact little cabin. Each room looked like any part of the ship; metal walls, scratched floors with a warm touch from the breathing and exhaling ship. Somehow the little things Poe had left in his room (his uniform, bandages, little mechanical toys) had made it so unique to the others. 

'Do you want some?' Poe offered Finn a flaky piece of biscuit. This biscuit was commonly eaten by pilots due to its light weight and ample energy source. Yes, Finn was physically strained. Yes, he was concerned about Rey. But he was  _starving_. Finn took some of Poe's food and chewed away at it. He sat against the door and Poe sat with his back leaned against his bed frame, just a few feet from him. 

'You're still wearing my jacket, you know?' 

Finn looked at his shoulders covered in the comfy leather and smiled. 

'Sorry, I keep forgetting to give it back to you.' Finn shuffled his shoulder and began to manoeuvre out of it.

'No, no, please.' Poe leaned forward and placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. In fact, it was more towards his neck than his shoulder. He held it there, softly gripping around Finn's clavicle. Their brown eyes flickered, and Finn let his gaze be locked by Poe.

'I want you to keep it. It's the least I can do.' He smiled. Finn could've sworn Poe lightly rubbed his thumb in a circle as if caressing him. Finally, the tension broke when Poe moved back to the bed. 

'I wish I could sleep.' Poe uttered as he scratched the locks of his black tousled hair. Finn could see the yearning for peace and rest in Dameron's eyes, but somehow the man had a confident front. Of course he had to appear collected. He was an X-Wing pilot.

'I close my eyes, but I can't. How  _can_ I? There's too much.' Finn couldn't stop himself from looking at Poe's chest, breathing in and out. His arms, his legs, his torso. 

'24 hours ago I thought you were dead.' Finn uttered with a thankful tone.

'Helluva day, huh?' Poe laughed.

'When I saw you, I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't believe it. But it damn well made sense. You're Poe Dameron. I've never seen anyone fly like you.'

Poe straightened out his legs and lay them alongside Finn's. 

'I'm here now. As long as you stay with me, I'll try to keep you calm okay?'

'I don't think that's possible.' Even Finn felt himself impacted by the chaotic mood of the base.

'You seemed pretty cool when you yanked me away from captivity.' Poe slowly began to crawl towards him like a cat. 

'Trust me, I wasn't.'

'Aaand you seem pretty cool  _now_.' Poe reached Finn. He was inches away. 

'Trust me, I'm not.' Finn glanced down at Poe's lips then back to his eyes. Poe eased in toward's Finn's face, held his hand around the man's jaw, and touched lips with his.

Finn shuddered from the electricity he could feel between them. Poe dabbed Finn's tongue with his own as if luring him in. Finn grabbed onto Poe's waist without realising, and Poe eagerly sat himself on Poe's lap, straddling and grinding against his pelvis. 

Finn's face felt numb. The only thing he could feel was Poe's soft tongue and lips. Eventually Poe withdrew his tongue; only using lips, and Finn was completely awed by how fucking hot this guy was. Finn softly moaned and became aware of how physical it was becoming. They had slid down to the floor, Finn's hands on Poe's waist and their crotches pulled together against each other. Feeling Dameron's hard on only made  _his_ more obvious. 

'Fuck.' Finn closed his eyes and Poe slid his face down to the neck, where he licked and bit gently. 'Fuuck.' Poe's hands moved down to Finn's zipper and he realised what the seductive pilot was heading for. He began running his fingers around the tip of his dick. It was astonishing how experienced he was. Even though they'd only known each other for such a short time, Poe knew how to press  _all_ his buttons. 

'You want to take this to the bed?' Dameron smiled at him, with his disheveled hair and his lazy voice and moist lips making him  _irresistible._ Finn wanted to devour him.

'Sure.' He stuttered.

Poe let out a chuckle at Finn and pulled off the jacket, then his fingers slid under Finn's shirt. He ran over all the curves, the scars, the bruises and bulges with satisfaction. 

'You've been fighting mighty hard, Finn.' 

'Fuck.' He breathed out in a fluster.

 

Poe dragged him to the bed and tore off Finn's dusty, dirty slacks. What a long day it had been. Finn watched as Poe rubbed his hard cock. The underwear came off his long legs. His tanned torso was practically engulfed by jagged, black curls of hair leading to his pelvis. 

'You ready?'

Finn nodded. Before assisting in pulling off the opposite man's underwear, Poe rubbed a strange looking gel over his crotch, which he assumed would aid as a lubricant. 

 

Poe shuffles them further onto the bed. Finn's ready now. He delicately lifts up Finn's built legs and with some adjustments enters his body. Finn feels that electricity again and he shudders. Poe's forehead develops a sheen from sweat, but it's so damn hot it makes Finn even more immersed in what's happening. Poe's using his trusty hands again. The hands once bound but then freed by Finn. And he's feeling the sweat forming on Finn's warm body. Poe drops his head slightly and all his curls from his head uncoil. Finn thinks he should have his hair natural more often. 

Finn closes his eyes whilst Poe lets out faint grunts/moans. 

'Oh fuck-' Finn  _knows_ Poe is enjoying it. They're both enjoying the hell out of it. 

Finn finally finds something to grab onto; the back of Poe's neck. He's _feeling_  Poe in more ways than physical. Poe is biting his lip and rolling his eyes back slightly. He continues to feel the hot sweat moistening Finn's calves. He presses his nails in and emits a moan from Finn. 

'You're so fucking hot... you're so fucking hot..' Poe whispers. He feels his torso tightening and holds onto Finn's legs firmly. 

Finn winces and arches his neck back. Poe takes one hand and steadies himself by holding Finn's shoulder. He thrusts in and out faster and faster. He pants and he rests his tongue on his bottom lip. Finn grabs Poe's resting arm with one hand, and grabs the bed cover with the other. He moans again, louder, and so does Poe. They reduce the space between them and Finn can taste Poe's hot breath now. Poe's stomach hits Finn's legs rapidly until finally he slows down. He shuts his eyes and with one more forceful thrust comes inside Finn. Finn whimpers, trembles and drops his jaw. Poe, still inside him, closes in and touches his stomach with his lips.

'Fuck.' He murmurs. Finn wipes the sweat from his face and Poe pulls out. He gives Finn (who is still stunned and twitching) a passionate tongue kiss, tugs his bottom lip away with a soft bite and rolls onto the other side of the bed.

 

He was of course smiling, but Finn would possibly be in an eternal state of bewilderment for the rest of his life. 

'How was that, my good old storm trooper friend?'

Finn swallowed and continued to breathe as if he had run a marathon. 

'It was-' He dried his forehead again. 'It was good.'

Poe chuckled, and Finn laughed too. What a turn of events that had arisen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn woke up several times in the period, each time with shock that he had actually  _fallen_ asleep. What surprised him even more was that Poe had fallen asleep too following the steamy night of passion. He was learning more about him every day. Sex was always the answer; the best way to get Poe sleepy. He lay there, listening to Dameron's soft snores. His warm breath could comfort a sith lord.

Though he was woken up by noises of crew members walking by, the clunking below the deck and nearby quarrelling between Han and Leia (who  _also_ were wide awake), falling back into a light state of rest was easy when he had a warm, muscular arm around him. Poe's soft breathing and scratchy chin would continually remind Finn of the wonderful sex he had, with the wonderful pilot he saved. The final time he woke up was when Poe was holding his hand and massaging his head. He sat against the bed frame in shock and tried to comprehend what had happened.

'You were trembling. Sorry I woke you up.' He expressed sincere concern through those brown eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, just a nightmare.' Finn settled back under the sheets. 'How did you sleep?'

'Alright. Four hours sleep isn't bad.'

'Four hours?' How had it only been that long?

'I can make you some tea if you want. I have some herbs back from Yavin 4.'

‘Maybe later. Right now I want to stay here.'

'Okay.' Poe smiled and rubbed Finn's hand, then leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. 

Finn lay deep in thought. He looked at Poe dismally. 'You don't know how upset I was. I really thought I could have saved you. I thought, why did your life have to end like this? Just being swallowed by sand and never seen again.' The anxiety he felt over being partially responsible for Poe's (likely) death still bothered him. What if something _had_ happened?

'I know. I should have stayed. Come 'ere kiddo.' Poe pulled Finn on top of him and squeezed his butt. 

'Hey!' Finn laughed. 

'You like that?' Dameron was  _so_ cheeky. He grabbed Finn's butt again but this time pulled him in for a kiss. 

'wwww _HIRRwRHIR_.' Poe remembered that after a certain number of hours, the motion detector in the door would turn on again. BB-8 had gracefully made an appearance. Finn’s eyes darted to the droid and like a rabbit his neck pricked up.

'Oh- BB, we’re just-!' Finn's cheeks flushed. Whilst he scrambled away from Poe, and imminently fell off the bed and onto the floor, Poe thought it was hilarious that BB had visited. 

'whhirrR.' It rolled over to Finn, and he really hoped it wasn't recording him for whatever purpose. 

'Are you okay?' Poe hung his head over the side of the bed and shook Finn's leg. 'Hey, Finn. What's it like down there?'

BB-8 circled the cabin eagerly. Once Finn had locked the door again and was back on the bed, he pulled the sheet over them to get some damn privacy. 

'You and I, had a moment last night.' He whispered. 

'If that's what you call it then yes, I had a moment and it went  _everywhere_.' 

'Can I trust you?'

'Do you want to? I can trust  _you_ , Finn. I trusted you with my life. I don't want to hurt you.'

'Are you just looking for someone who can... I don't know.' He wasn't the best with words.

'Someone who can keep me busy between missions?'

'Yes! I mean... yes. I'm sorry.'

'I totally get what you mean kid. Let's keep each other calm, because I sense you're freaking out a little.'

'Yes. I'm freaking out. Just a week ago I was training to be a soldier and now here I am with you in bed and you're just... what's the word?'

'Charming? Gorgeous?'

'You're  _unbelievable_.' Poe kissed him not to carry on the moment but because right then and there he just  _needed_ to feel his lips again. His hands squeezed Finn's hips as his fingers felt his soft smooth skin. Finn, under Poe, realised where this was going. He pulled away quickly to avoid the urge to keep kissing him. 

'Poe.' 

The pilot ignored him and of course went straight for Finn's sharp jaw, his neck and his ear. 

'Poe!'

'Mmm.. yeah?'

'Aren't you  _forgetting_ something?'

'Oh,' he let out a breathy laugh, 'right. BB?'

'whIRRRRrr.'

'Please leave. And lock the door on the way out.'

'whir.' With a hum and a skid, BB left the cabin. 

‘Where was I?’ Poe immediately went back to kissing him, but Finn had _other_ intentions. Just as Poe had touched him with firm hands, Finn squeezed Poe’s hips and rubbed the rough, hairy skin.

‘ _Oooh, Finn!_ ’

Gradually Finn’s fingers travelled to the bottom of the pilot’s ass cheeks; squeezing, lightly slapping and poking. Finally he brought his hand to his mouth, wet two of his fingers and took his hand back to Poe’s butt. Finn gently began fingering Poe, causing him to moan with pleasure.

‘For fuck’s sake Finn…’ He whispered.

‘Is this okay?’

‘Yes..’ Poe groaned. ‘It’s fucking okay.’ He bent his knees and further spread his legs, allowing Finn to have easy access.

Poe’s stomach tensed and his lower lip trembled with every thrust. Finn just _adored_ seeing Poe’s jaw drop so sexily. He became so hard with the sight of Poe moaning softly and the feeling of Finn’s sweaty chest and stomach touching his body.

Dameron’s own hand strokes his dick quickly. His moans become louder and he smiles.

‘Is this good enough for you Poe?’ Finn jokes.

‘Ugh.’ He can’t speak. Poe flips onto his back, still lying on Finn, and leaves enough space to continue being fingered. Finn smells his hair and nestles his nose into the array of curls.

‘Oh fuck..’ The pilot can taste it now. He knows he’s gonna come. Finn’s entering four fingers now and Poe’s body slightly contorts from the overwhelming arousal. His eyes flutter and sweat gathers around his biceps. All at once Poe moans for the last time and cum covers his stomach. He relaxes as Finn pulls his hand out and he wraps one arm around the trooper’s head.

‘You’re just... full of surprises… Finn.’ He heaved in breaths and closed his eyes. Finn showered his neck with soft kisses. Poe wanted to return them but he was still dazed. He lay on his trooper still covered in sweat and cum. Finn shuffled off the bed, baring his chiselled butt, and began making some of the tea Poe spoke of.

‘We’re going back to Resistance Base today, remember?’

‘Yeah, I know. We should get dressed.’ Said Poe, naked.

Finn scraped the pulp off the leaves when suddenly he felt those big bear arms wrap around him.

‘Mmmmm.’ Poe rested his head on Finn’s shoulder.

‘We need a shower.’

‘That’s very true. Good thing there’s a shower in here.’

‘What? Where?’ Finn turned around and watched Poe simply press a button on a wall monitor. A rectangular floor panel slid out as well as a spout that hung from the wall.

‘What do you say?’ Poe stood on the shower panel and raised his hands, awaiting an answer.

‘Okay, fine.’

 

‘I fucking love your hair.’ Finn rubbed a cleansing foam through Poe’s hair. It was lathered in, then washed out, then the next time it was lathered in his hair would be shiny and soft. Finn tried some himself, as it felt like years since he’d _really_ given his hair a wash.

‘I love yours too Finn. Do you think I fucked you for your body?’ Finn laughed and relaxed his face into Poe’s neck. ‘How are you feeling?’ He asked. He knew Finn was worried about Rey; everyone was. But she was Finn’s friend. He needed her to get through this.

‘I’m okay. Thanks for last night. You really put my ass to sleep.’

‘And I’ll happily do it again. After all this is over, maybe we can go on an actual date, yeah?’

Finn looked up at him and smiled. ‘That would be nice.’ Maybe Dameron _did_ have a romantic side after all?

‘It _would_ be nice. As long as you’re there.’

This spunky pilot was really flying in on Finn’s heart. And Finn just couldn’t fucking resist it.


	3. Chapter 3

In addition to requiring a walking stick, Finn was now _blindly_ walking around the base being led by _Poe._ Sure, he was a pilot, but that wasn’t what bothered him. Being a _master_ of tom foolery and cockiness, Poe was deliberately guiding Finn outside the base. D’Qar was a rather green swept planet, but the hills were out of his control. He could barely handle _flat_ surfaces at this point in time.

‘Are we there yet?’

‘Just _wait._ ’ Poe had wrapped a scarf around Finn’s face to prevent him from seeing where Poe was taking him. Though Finn was acting bothered and annoyed, he couldn’t _wait_ to see what Poe had organised for him. He began to hear and feel the tearing and hushing of grass beneath his feet.

‘Okay, _now_ I’m curious.’

Poe squeezed Finn’s hand, and Finn felt himself die a little bit. He squeezed Poe’s hand in return and bit his lip to avoid having a massive, blushing grin on his face.

 

It all went back to two weeks ago.

 

Finn woke up in the medical bay of the base and remembered the bandage around his knee and thick layers of bandage around his shoulder that were stopping him from sleeping properly. He remembered waking up in the night and asking for a nurse. It was blurry. He kept forgetting about his state. He felt so hazy after such a long slumber. A sixteen hour sleep was definitely a significant event. Never the less, it was morning, and he felt hope. Though Rey had returned to base safe and sound, now she had left _again_. This might have seemed like an issue, but the truth was Finn felt less alone on this occasion. Firstly, because he was so excited for her, and secondly, because, well…

‘Good morning.’

It was such a warm voice to hear. Finn looked towards the doorway. It was Poe.

‘Hi.’ He came in, sat beside Finn’s bed and nestled his head against Finn’s arm. ‘How’s your knee?’

‘Oh, you know. It was dislocated. Bruised. The usual stuff.’ Joked Finn in a serious tone. Poe lightly nudged him and groaned.

‘I’m being _serious_.’

‘It’s getting better. Nurses said I might be able to get out of bed in a week. Just nothing too vigorous.’

‘Vigorous? And... what kind of activities might come under… _vigorous_?’ Poe innocently raised his eyebrows and scratched his chin casually.

‘Pfff… Let’s see. Running, stretching, carrying.’

‘What else?’ Poe moved his chair further towards Finn’s side and rested his head on his stomach.

‘Jumping.’

‘What _else_?’ He grabbed Finn’s hand and rubbed his fingers.

‘You might have to talk to the doctors.’

‘Should I? Because there was _one_ thing I was concerned your injuries might affect.’

Finn smiled. His cheeks touched his eyes and his lips curled at the sides.

‘You’ve only ever got one thing on your mind, huh?’ Finn laughed and jabbed Poe in the arm. Dameron put his arms behind Finn's neck and relaxed them. Finn let him do this, because there was nothing better than feeling Poe hold him like that.

‘What are you smiling for?’

‘I’m smiling for you.’

‘You don’t have to smile for me.’ It was too late to do this shit to Finn _now._ By now, Finn already knew there was a sweeter side to Dameron. He was more than the cunning pilot. He was more than ‘the best.’

‘And you don’t have to _stay_ for me. Go see your friends.’

‘Why would I want to see them when I’ve got you here?’

‘Do you really want to be with me like this?’

‘Like what?’

‘Like you care about me. I don’t want you to think you have to stay with me.’

Poe exhaled in pity. Finn is so silly, he thought. He was just a big old silly goof. Poe leaned in further until his face was directly across from his.

‘I am here because it’s the least I can do.’

‘But that’s what I _mean_.’ He softened his stare. ‘I don’t want you to feel that you need to repay me.’

‘No, Finn.’ Dameron rested his lips on Finn’s cheek, just next to his chin. ‘No. You’re special to me. You’re important to me.’ Finn seemed reluctant, and it hit him. Poe realised. Finn had never felt love. He had never had someone care for and nurture him. Poe was probably one of the first people in his life to actually want to love him. ‘I want you and me to have something. I want to see you every day. I want to kiss you.’ Finn shut his eyes. ‘I want to hold you like I am now. I want to have conversations with you. I want to learn about what you know; what you like. I want to show you that I want more from you than sexual pleasure.’ Poe kissed him. He indulged in Finn’s pillowy lips. He let him feel his prickly stubble. And Finn let him do it. He wanted every single thing Poe had listed. He pulled away from him.

‘Say all you want Poe, but aren’t you forgetting about the _date_ you promised me?’

The pilot chuckled and immediately kissed him again.

 

Poe grabbed Finn’s other hand.

‘We’re here.’

‘Wheeere?’

He untied the scarf; pulling it away and revealing what he’d done. It was simple, yes, but it was _their_ date. Poe had set up a fire surrounded by a camping mattress, pillows, blankets and sheets. It was all looking out onto a pristine, perfectly clear lake. A sun was setting against a deep purple sky, providing a beautiful orange glow over the water.

‘Oh my god.’ Finn looked ecstatic. Finn had never had much, so he _liked_ simple. When Poe said he was taking him on his date, he assumed there was something special in the mess hall awaiting him. This was on a different spectrum. This was stuff he _dreamt_ of. If Finn ever met anyone else who wanted to date him, they would have to live up to Poe’s standard of romance. Finn knew the night would be the perfect getaway. The perfect way to feel true bliss and enjoyment. (He also hoped Poe had brought lube, because, you know).

‘I thought we could sleep under the stars tonight. Just you and me.’

Finn hugged Poe longer than usual. He lay his head on Poe’s shoulder, swaying him slightly, and Poe did the same to Finn. It was so easy and sweet. They could have hugged for a century.

‘Thank you.’ He heard, muffled.

Poe kissed him on the head and dragged him to the fire. He had brought a satchel of alcohol, bread, meat and sweet pastries.

‘It’s so beautiful here. How did you find this place?’

‘I flew over here months ago. On our first night together I knew I wanted to take you here.’

‘You’ve been planning this?’

‘Every detail.’ He put his arm around Finn and covered them in a blanket.

‘You make me so happy.’ He rested his head against Poe’s shoulder. It was so adorable to see Finn show affection like this.

‘Finn?’ He swallowed.

‘Mmhmm?’

‘I think I’m falling in love with you.’

It was not shocking to Finn, because-

‘I think I’m falling for you too.’ He replied.

Poe brought him even closer to him. He wasn’t a storm trooper to him anymore. He had once _seen_ him as a storm trooper, but that was in the past. He still had a lot to learn about Finn, just as Finn had a lot to learn about Poe. Each time they grew closer however, the thought of expressing parts of their lives to each other became less frightening. As they sat under the stars, eating and drinking, they felt that the yearning for someone else was coming to an end. They no longer felt that they had to seek their other half, because each genuinely felt that perhaps they had found them.

Finn’s hands lingered around Poe’s cheek, jaw and neck. Poe stared him in the eyes, smiled, and kissed him. _Then_ he squeezed his butt.


End file.
